


Conversations In The Dark

by lexiijerome



Category: Glee
Genre: BAMF Rachel, Brotp, F/F, Fluff, G!P Rachel, Intersex, Rachel plays football, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiijerome/pseuds/lexiijerome
Summary: Rachel meets Santana in the park one day, and is coerced into joining the football team.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I took some artistic liberties with this, for example, Rachel was never a super big loser, she was a grey man. Secondly, Rachel is taller, and Santana is slightly shorter.

“Noah please?” Rachel did her best puppy dog eyes at her best friend. “You’re the only person I know that could help with this. Plus you already know how good I am, and how well we work together on the field!”

“Rach, you’ve managed to fly under the radar for this long, why do you all of a sudden want in everything?” Puck huffed at the slightly smaller girl, she was trying to convince him to help her get a tryout for the Mckinley high titans, the worst football team in the state.

“Noah, you know just as well as I do that if we show Coach the talent that’s lying right under her nose, she would have a championship team.” The girl hurled the football they were playing catch with back at Puck. “Plus Sam is moving back here and the three of us together have always been unstoppable.”

The fact caused Puck to pause, he hadn’t known that the blonde boy was moving to Lima, it made him wonder if maybe the high school could actually win for once. They would have an amazing quarterback if Sam played, plus Rachel as a running back, and himself as a receiver. Raising an eyebrow at the girl across the yard he smirked.

“You’re sure you’re okay with giving up your grey man status?” At the girl's eager nod, Puck smiled grimly. “The guys aren’t going to take this well, you’ll most likely get trucked, and have no blockage for a while.”

“That’s fine Noah, once we win them some games, they should stop.” The boy nodded quickly. 

“I’ll talk to Coach tomorrow then and let you know.” He lobbed the ball, causing the brunette to dive to catch it.

“Sweet! I’ll text Sam and let him know we're playing!”

“When does Evans get here anyways?” Puck huffed as a bullet pass landed sharply against his gut.

“They should be here by tomorrow, I know his parents were in to pick up the house keys from your mom today so.”

Puck hummed softly. “You have a deal bro, just be careful. The guys around here are crazy.” 

Rachel beamed at the boy. “Sweet!”

“Now are you going to tell me the real reason you suddenly want to play for the worst team in the state?”

Rachel gaped at Puck, mouth opening and closing quietly while she tried to work out something to say. “Well I-uh… Um-you see.”

“Kids, dinner! Come wash up.” Leroy Berry called out the window, causing Rachel to snap her mouth closed, teeth clicking together softly, and run inside to wash her hands. Laughing at her ridiculous behaviour, Puck tossed the football back onto the rack, and headed inside as well.

After dinner, as Puck was helping Hiram with the dishes the older man sighed. “Noah, I want you to be completely honest with me. Does Rachel wanting to join the Titans have anything to do with the grin she’s had since yesterday morning's run?”

“To be honest, I have no idea. I thought Friday was her rest day?” 

“It is, however, recently she has begun running every Friday morning, then sleeping in on Saturdays.”

Puck hummed and handed Hiram the last dish. “I don’t know jew dad..."

“Keep an eye on her Noah, I don’t think this year is going to be kind to any of us.” He eyed his daughter across the room.

“Of course, I’ll keep her safe.” 

“I know you will.” Hiram clapped Puck on the shoulder. “Now you best be heading home, before your moms start to worry.” 

Puck paled when he saw the time. “God, is that how late it is? Tell Rach I said I’ll pick her up tomorrow!”

Hiram laughed at the mohawked boy, watching him flee the house. He sighed, putting the last dishes away, mentally preparing for the storm he was sure to come.

Saturday morning saw Puck and Rachel sitting on the porch of the Evans’ currently empty home. Puck was slowly chewing a bagel, while Rachel scrolled through her phone.

“So did you message Coach?” 

Puck nodded at the slightly smaller girl “She said she’d give the two of you tryouts, but you have to prove yourself like everyone else.”

“Sweet! That means we better start working on some drills!” Puck and Rachel both looked up sharply at the voice, there standing in front of them was Sam Evans. “Well, what are you waiting for?” His arms were spread wide, and Rachel and Puck threw themselves into his body, clinging tightly to the boy.

“Dude, we have so much to tell you, the high school here is insane.” Rachel stated. 

“Oh yeah! But the ladies, bro, the ladies!” Puck grinned at the blonde boy.

“This year is our year.” Sam grinned at his best friends, frowning when he realized who was missing. “Where’s duckie?”

“Ugh, Coach Sue has monopolized her since we started high school, she was roped into Cheerios. Now we only really ever see her during advanced classes, or every second weekend at our away games.” Puck grumbled, mad at the fact that he never gets to see his best friend.

“It is a bit ridiculous, the amount of practice that woman makes them do. Absolutely insane!”

“Well superstar, sometimes you just have to play the long game, she’ll come back to us and we’ll accept her with open arms.” Sam smiled at the shorter girl. “No matter what. Now let’s go help unpack!” He started dragging them inside, laughing at the grumbling. 

“Ah! Honey! The twin terrors are here!” Sam’s mom, Ashley, called out to her husband, pulling the twins into a hug. “It’s nice to see you sweetheart.” She kissed Rachel on the head, while Sam’s dad Peter, ruffled Puck’s mohawk.

“All of your boxes are upstairs Sam, lunch is at 12:30. Please do not destroy the house.” She gave Puck a look and laughed, sending them on their way.

Sam led the group upstairs and into his room, his bed was set up, but aside from that the room was full of boxes. 

“Alright, so, spill, why all of a sudden, after 16 years of being a greyman, do you suddenly want to be in the spotlight superstar?” Sam stared Rachel down, the brunette stubbornly staying quiet.

“Well, I want to be able to get into a good school, and everyone knows you need extracurriculars to even be considered for any of the high end ones. Plus I think heading three nationally acclaimed teams, will get us into any school we want.”

Puck snorted at her flustered answer. “Alright, that’s it, I’m putting my foot down Rach, either you tell us the truth, the whole truth, or we don’t follow through with your plan. Plus, three teams? I’m not sure we can swing that, especially not knowing what the other two are!”

Rachel sighed deeply, sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed. “Alright I’ll tell you, but you can’t interrupt me, or make fun of me!”

“Deal.” The boys repeated at the same time.

It started the first Friday of summer. Rachel had gone out for a run, taking her usual route that took her out of the high class neighborhood, down through the city, looping through the park and back to her house. 

She was cresting a hill on her way through the park when she collided with a solid body. Twisting herself quickly, she landed on her back, smacking her head off of a rock on the trail, while catching the other person and saving them from a harsh collision with the ground. 

“Watch where you’re going, you blind idiot!” The voice was raspy, and harsh, but the face was beautiful. Thick, long eyelashes led to stunning chocolate eyes, and ruby red lips, pulled back to reveal the most beautiful glare Rachel had ever seen. 

“I-I’m sorry.” The girl on top of her huffed and stood up. Short shorts exposed long, tan legs, muscular thighs, while the tight cheerios tee left nothing to the imagination. “Are you okay?” Rachel questioned, rubbing the back of her head gently.

“I’m fine, thank you.” The girl smiled sheepishly, brushing dirt off her clothes. Rachel stood up, a good six inches taller than the girl, yet she still felt cowed by the dirty look the latina sent her. “Ugh, Spartan football? How’d you get one of their competition shirts?” 

Rachel blushed under the stare of the latina in front of her. “Well, I-um I’m Rachel Berry. The running back for the team.”

“Well Rachel Berry, I’m Santana Lopez.” Santana was standing close to the taller girl, close enough that Rachel had to look down to see her face properly. “Can I assume you’ll be joining the Titans? As much as I hate the Spartans, I do have to admit they play a good game.”

“The Titans? I don’t know, they’re not exactly on my level.” 

Santana laughed at that, brushing hair behind her ear and leaning in closer to Rachel. “Well I don’t know how you expect me to believe you play for the Spartans, if you can’t play with the Titans. You probably stole that shirt from one of the guys.” Santana glanced at her watch and back to Rachel. “Well Rachel, this was… Fun… I’ll see you around.” She finger waved at Rachel and took off down the trail. Leaving the girl standing there, dumbfounded.

Eventually, Rachel continued her run, already brainstorming ways to prove to Santana that she was in fact a star football player.

“Bro… You trampled Santana Lopez in the park, and she didn’t kill you?”

“How are you still so awkward?” Puck and Sam started talking at the exact same time.

“Guys, are you in or not?” 

“Well superstar, I’m always in, and once I get a hold of duckie, she’ll be in too.”

“I’m not sure about the other two teams, whatever those may be, however. Football. I’m in.”

“Sweet! The other two teams are either hockey or basketball, and the glee club.”

“Dude? Glee? You expect us to join those mouthbreathers? What the hell Rach?” Puck exploded at the girl. 

“Glee will round out my extracurriculars perfectly Noah, plus Mr. Schue, the spanish teacher, is taking it over. I’ve been told, he’s very promising.”

“Fine. I’m in.”

Rachel grinned at the taller boy. “Good. Now, I’ll take the closet, you guys do the rest.” She started unpacking the nearest box, happy at finally being reunited with her boys. The school won’t know what hit them this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week, Rachel was sitting in her jeep, waiting for Sam to toss his kit in the back and hop in. It was just after lunch and the two were heading to the first football tryouts of the season. 

“Alright superstar, lets go.” Sam pulled himself into the jeep, smiling at the brunette driving. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Positive Sam. Besides, I can’t let Noah down now. He’s been talking us up at practice all week.”

Sam laughed at that and started fiddling with the radio. “We better not let him down then.”

Rachel grinned and sang along quietly to the music. 

Surprisingly, they were among the last ones there. Hopping out of her jeep, Rachel grabbed her bag and walked across the field to Puck, after doing their handshake she dropped her bag and started dressing.

“Coach should be out in a minute, she’s making the whole team tryout again for a spot. Which means Finn shouldn’t be handed QB this year and Sam should have a fair shot.”

“That’s good.” Sam surveyed the other players, while Rachel kicked her slides off and tugged cleats on. “Who are they?” The blonde boy nodded at two guys goofing off across the field.

“Oh that’s Mike and Matt, they’re pretty dope. Good dancers too.”

Rachel hummed and watched the two for a minute, as she pulled on her gloves.

“Yo heads up, Coach is on her way out.” Puck nodded at the school doors, where a woman was stalking across the field.

“Puckerman! These your friends?” Her voice was deep, and commanded respect.

“Yes ma’am, this is Sam Evans, and Rachel Berry.” The two offered out their hands and were pulled into bruising shakes.

“You two look like you're about to be tossed into a hog pen with no rope!”

Sam and Rachel exchanged a confused look before the shorter girl spoke up. “No Coach, we’re excited to play. Football has been our life since we were kids.”

“Good answer Berry. Now instead of fancy words, I want to see your talent. Both on and off the field, a quarterback should be able to create plays on the fly to attack the defense. Think you can do that?” She eyed the tall blonde down.

“I think I can handle that.” Sam nodded confidently at the woman staring him down.

“Good! ALRIGHT HUDDLE UP!” Everyone gathered around the woman and took a knee. “We’re going to start this practice with some stretches, then we’ll hop into some drills, and finally a scrimmage. Sound good?” 

“Yes Coach!” Smiling she sent the team to line up across the field and run through stretches. 

Twenty minutes later she called them back to her. “Alright listen up, defense, you’ll be running your drills on that end.” She pointed to the opposite end of the field. “Offense on me. We’ll be practicing simple running and passing plays.”

Sam grinned and tossed a ball back and forth between his hands, this was his moment.

“Coach, do we really have to try out the quarterback spot? We all know no one else is going to step up.” Finn practically whined at the woman in front of him. “And are you really gonna let a girl play with us? She’ll get killed out there!”

“Actually Hudson, my boy Sam here wants to try for it, and trust Superstar can hold her own.” Puck raised an eyebrow at the giant man child, who was slowly turning red in front of him.

“Fine but if she gets hurt it’s on you Puck.” Stomping away from them Finn called some of the offense on him to run some plays.

“Alright boys, half of you on Hudson, the other on Evans. You’ll run a play with him, then switch lines! Route is at the quarterback's discretion.” She blew her whistle and headed down to the other side to give the defense instructions.

The guys ran plays for about thirty minutes, until Coach blew her whistle, calling the players back to her.

“Okay! Quick water break, then we’ll run some drills and play a quick match.”

Everyone jogged quickly towards the benches, most chugging down water quickly. Sam elbowed Rachel discretely and laughed. “Amateurs. They’re all gonna puke.” 

This caused Puck to snort and choke on his water. 

“Alright there Puck?” Finn grinned at the boy and thumped his back hard.

“Fine Finn, thanks. You sure you wanna duke Sam out? No shame in forfeiting.” 

The man child scowled. “I’m not about to lose my spot on the team to froggy lips over there.”

“Alright bro, just don’t hold back, because I know Sam won’t.” Puck patted his shoulder and pulled his helmet back on, heading off to join Rachel and Sam in a huddle.

Coach Beiste moved into the middle of the field, placing a ball down. “Listen up, Hudson’s going to run until either a touchdown, or a turnover, then Evans will play. Good?” She blew her whistle and the team huddled up.

“Hudson, I’d recommend a running play first. Figure out their gameplan.” Rachel smiled at the taller boy, honestly trying to help him. 

“As if I’d take your advice Berry. Alright, were going to do a 12 46 on one. Got it?” Puck raised an eyebrow, knowing full well the two receivers on the left were going to collide. “Break!”

Rachel took her position behind Finn, ready to fake a handoff. 

“White sixty-seven, white sixty-seven. Hut!” The giant boy barely caught the ball, as Rachel rushed forward, faking a handoff and diving through the hole in front of her. To her left she heard muffled cursing and a large thump.

“Hudson? What the hell was that!” Coach came storming across the field. “You can’t run a play like that!” 

“I-uh sorry Coach.” 

“Evans! Think you can do better than that?”

“Definitely Coach, I’ve got a plan in mind right now!” The boy nodded eagerly at the woman standing in front of him.

“Good. Reset the field! Hudson on me, Evans on the field!”

“But Coach! I didn’t get to show you anything.” The giant whined, pouting at the short woman.

“Trust me Hudson, you’ve shown me plenty.” Coach Beiste gritted her teeth, and prayed that the blonde boy was good.

Sam quickly called a huddle and dropped a hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “Alright, we’re gonna run a 32 Blast. Rachel, follow Matt through and get me a touchdown, everyone else block. On two! Break.”   
The team quickly rushed into their positions. Sam eyed the defense before crouching. “Red forty-two. Red forty-two. Hut!” He paused a minute, looking up briefly. “Hut!” The ball was snapped into his hands, and immediately Sam swung around dropping the ball into Rachel’s arms. 

Rachel eyed the rapidly collapsing offensive line in front of her. Finally seeing a hole, she dove through it, shaking off a linebacker she kept her feet moving. She was pulled down after 10 yards. Smirking, she tossed the ball to the middle and went back to the huddle.

“Alright 16 57. On one. Break!” Sam lined up and watched the defense prepare for another run play. “Red forty-two. Red forty-two. Hut!” The ball was tossed into his hands, and he took three steps back. Eying Puck, racing across the middle, Sam threw a bullet pass right into his hands. The mohawked boy quickly turned and ran up the field, until the safety pulled him down.

“Alright Evans! Last play, make it a good one.” Coach Beiste called across the field, impressed with the players in front of her.

“Okay, listen up, this is a little harder. Rachel you’re going to line up between Puck and Mike. Heads up for the pass. 47 5 74. On three, on three. Break!”

Rachel dug her toes in, eyes slipping closed as Sam got ready to start his cadence. “Red forty-two. Red forty-two. Hut! Hut!” Time seemed to slow for Rachel, her eyes snapped open as Sam yelled the third, “Hut!” 

Taking off, she ran ten yards, turning to the corner of the field she watched Sam drop back and toss the ball towards her. Grunting she jumped, catching the ball in her left hand and stiff arming the safety with her right. Rachel landed a bit wobbly, but took off down the field as fast as she could, ending up in the endzone.

The Coach blew her whistle as Sam and Puck engulfed Rachel in massive hugs. “Bro if she doesn’t pick you guys after that, I’ll be amazed.” Rachel and Sam grinned at the jewish boy, as Coach Beiste walked up to them.

“Well steal my pants and call me Nancy. That was amazing, I won’t be posting the list until next week, however you three are definitely in. Congratulations.”

“Thanks Coach!” The three teens called at the retreating woman’s back. “We better get out of here before Coach Sue and her minions show up.”

“Too late Puckerman. Sue’s ‘minions’ are already here.” The voice was chillingly familiar and Rachel felt a blush rising on her cheeks before she even turned around. “Well, are you going to introduce us to your friends?” 

Rachel turned around, trapped between Sam and Puck, she felt Santana’s stare settle on her heavily. “Satan. This is Sam and Rachel, bros this is Santana, Brittany, and the ever beautiful, Quinn.” Quinn flushed a little at Puck’s compliment, sending him a shy smile. 

“Alright, alright, alright. Duckie!” Sam grinned at the tallest blonde, oblivious to the staring contest the two brunettes were in, and being completely ignored by everyone else, he slipped her his new number.

“Rachel. Funny seeing you here. I thought the Titans were below you?”

“Well… Crazy story. I was accosted in the park, and tricked into joining.” 

“Wild, how that works.” 

Rachel hummed and shot a sly smile at the shorter girl. 

“So Rachel, you gonna tell me which guy you stole the shirts from?” Santana nodded at the Spartan athletics shirt the taller girl was wearing.

“Well, I mean, it was in my closet… Funny the amount of shirts you get after years of playing for a team.” Santana raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

“Whatevers, we gots to go, before Sue tries to waterboard us.” The three cheerleaders waved goodbye and headed across the field. The boys and Rachel slowly swing around, watching swaying hips with dazed looks.

“God, we’re all dead.” Rachel hummed in agreement. The three of them stood there staring, until a ball collided with the side of Pucks face.

“Puck! Let’s go, you said you’d drive us home!” Matt and Mike grinned as Puck whipped around to glare at them.

“Yeah, yeah, toss your kit in the back I’ll be there in a second. I gotta go guys. I’ll see you tomorrow for brunch?”

“For sure, Sam we better get going too.” 

Together the five of them walked off the field, and after tossing her kit in the back, Rachel cast one final look at Santana, catching the other girl looking back at her. She waved lazily and winked, causing Santana to whip around and focus back on her coach.

“Rach you coming?” Sam called from the front.

“Yeah sorry Sam, I got distracted. Burgers then home?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Rachel started the jeep, and tore out of the parking lot, trying to shake the latina out of her mind.

Rachel pulled into the parking lot and hopped out.

“Burgers n’ Fries Forever? Bro I haven’t been here in years.” Sam got out and stretched his back, popping the vertebrae. The two headed inside and ordered their meals, heading outside to the patio once it was ready. Rachel waited while Sam grabbed them napkins, and once they were both seated, dug in. 

“God this is good.” Rachel moaned, and the boy across from her nodded. 

Swallowing his food Sam, leant back in his chair. “Dude, why did no one tell me duckie had gotten so damn hot?” 

“Because neither of us see her that way… She’s absolutely gorgeous though.” Sam nodded his agreement and sighed. “What’s wrong bro?”

“Do you think I’d have a shot?”

“Well I think duckie absolutely loves you so, yes.” Sam grinned at the girl. “You done bro?”

“Yeah superstar, I’ll toss the garbage away, you go start the car.” As she was walking over Rachel felt her phone go off in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a text from an unknown number. 

From: Unknown

Hey superstar. I figured if ur faking football just for me, u should probs have my number.

To: Unknown

While I’m sure I know who this is, I’m going to need you to clarify.

Rachel tucked her phone back in her pocket as Sam slid into his seat. “Alright superstar, let’s go.” Nodding, the brunette took off towards Sam’s house. After she dropped him off, she headed to her place, and dove into her bed. Letting the blankets and pillows lull her into a much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey jew babe, wanna come let us in? We have food."

"Yeah Noah, I'll be down in a second." Rachel yawned and tossed her phone back on her nightstand, slowly slipping out of bed, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs. "Morning guys."

"Hey Rach!" Sam kissed her cheek and walked through the house and into the kitchen. "So we brought Cora's to go!"

Rachel smiled sleepily, and reached for one of the cups of coffee. Humming softly she sipped it, watching her two favourite boys dig into their breakfasts. "Here superstar, we got your favourite." Puck pushed a container towards her and Rachel grinned, cracking it open she was hit with the scent of fresh fruit.

"Thanks guys."

A while later, after they had all finished breakfast, Rachel threw out the garbage and stood in the doorway. "I'm gonna grab a shower, then we'll hang out? I wanted to run to sportchek and get some new gear, and maybe some back to school stuff?"

"For sure, take your time. We'll just fire up some cod or something until you get back." Puck grinned tossing Sam one of the controllers and turning the tv on. Meanwhile Rachel headed upstairs and into her room.

"Alright guys, you ready to go?" Rachel padded down the stairs, laughing at the boys staring at her tv screen.

"One sec jew babe, we're on the last few kills." Puck grinned and got the final kill, cheering loudly. "Yes! Get wrecked blondie!" Sam shoved the Jewish boy playfully and got up to turn the tv off.

"What car are we taking?" Sam looked at his friends curiously.

"I vote for the Jeep, also Rach, your phone went off a bunch while you were in the shower."

"We'll take the Jeep, but I just cleaned it, so be careful." Rachel grabbed her phone from Puck, and grabbed her keys off the hook. "To the mall!" Together the group of three hopped into Rachel's oversized Jeep and took off towards the mall."

Pulling in, Rachel quickly found a spot, and making sure everything was locked up, hopped out. "Alright boys, where did you wanna go first?"

"We'll start at the top and work our way down to the food court?" Sam voiced his suggestion and smiled when the two brunettes agreed with him immediately. "To the fourth floor!" Sam watched as Puck immediately formed up behind Rachel, letting her lead the charge into the mall.

The trio headed into almost all the stores that caught their eyes. Racking up bags on everyone's arms. Rachel decided she wanted to overhaul most of her wardrobe and buying almost everything she tried on and liked. "Alright Rach, I need to sit for a minute, let's get lunch?" Puck pleaded with the older girl.

"Yes, please Rae?" Sam pouted, honest to God, pouted at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah guys, we'll go eat, run this out to the jeep, then get new gear? Sam I know your pads are getting old, and Noah your helmet definitely isn't safe anymore."

They boys nodded and headed over to the food court, "Alright we'll split up and meet at our usual table?" Everyone agreed and they split up, each heading to different spots around the mall.

That was how Rachel found herself in line behind one Santana Lopez. "Is that all?" The cashier asked the latina, and Rachel thinking quick on her feet quickly stepped up.

"No add on the big box please."

"Excuse me? Who the hell?" Santana whipped around glaring at the brunette. Eyes slowly raked up her body, taking in the toned biceps on display. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah it's me." She grinned and whipped her credit card out, "I got this one bonita." Winking, she quickly paid and stepped aside, pulling the latina with her.

"So glad to see you're alive. Do you tend to leave girls on read? Or is that just me?" Rachel flushed red, rubbing the back of her neck. In her embarrassment, she completely missed the way Santana bit her lip and eyed the flexing muscles shown off by the move.

"Honestly, Noa-er, Puck, took my phone to play music for the drive over and I forgot to check my texts after that.

"Mhm. Well I don't usually give second chances with my number, but you're kinda cute, so I guess I can let it slide." Santana stepped slightly closer to the taller girl, and ran a finger down her arm. "However, last chance. Got it gigantor?"

Rachel grinned and nodded, catching the latina when someone knocked into her from behind. Santana was now standing slightly between Rachel's legs, encased in the Jewish girls arms. Rachel took a deep breath and was about to ask the girl out, when the cashier called their order number. "God fucking dammit." She grumbled as Santana stepped away quickly and grabbed her food.

"Thank you for lunch Rach." Getting up on her tippy toes, Santana kissed a flushed cheek and handed Rachel her food. She got a few steps away before the taller girl regained her courage.

"Hey Santana!?"

Spinning around the latina smirked. "Yes, the answer is yes. Maybe use your phone and text me the details?" Rachel grinned and blushed harder at Santana's answering laugh, while she walked away.

"Boys! I've done it!" Rachel dropped into her seat across from Sam.

"Uh, done what superstar? Got taco bell? Cause that's not as big an achievement as you think." Sam looked genuinely confused as he stared at his best friend.

"No you dumbass, she's got a date. Look at that grin." Puck elbowed the blonde boy, laughing at the far away look Rachel had. "Who's it with Rae?"

"Santana."

"Santana?! As in Santana Lopez? Dude, mad props." Puck held his fist up and Rachel bumped it soundly.

"Problem is, I don't know where to take her."

"Trust me bro, you'll think of something." Rachel just nodded, praying her friends were right, and she didn't screw this up.

"Alright let's eat, so we can grab some gear and head home. I'm beat."

Later, after dropping their bags in the Jeep, and pulling it around to the entrance of Sportchek, the trio headed inside and immediately went to the football section. Puck grabbed pads and dropped them on everyone's shoulders, nodding, satisfied at what he saw he took them up to the cash. Meanwhile, Sam grabbed new helmets and pants up to the cash.

When both boys came back, they tried on cleats, deciding on some, they had those sent to the cash as well. Finally Puck and Rachel picked out new receiver gloves while Sam grabbed an arm sleeve. The three also picked up hand warmers and towels, and as they were heading to the cash, Rachel's phone buzzed. Handing her card to Noah, she headed out to the Jeep to take the call.

"Hey kiddo, are you guys almost finished for the day?"

"Hey daddy, we're just checking out at sportchek, what's up?"

"Well, your dad got an important case, and we have to head out tonight to go deal with it. We've sent money to your account, and the boys are welcome over anytime while we're gone. We should be back in time for the first day of school."

Rachel frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. She refused to get upset over this, it did happen all the time after all. "That's fine daddy, have a good trip. I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart." They said their goodbyes and Rachel took a deep breath, checking her reflection in the mirror, she headed inside to help the boys bring their purchases out to the jeep.

"Rach, everything okay?" Sam asked as they got on the road, heading to drop him off.

"I'm fine Sam, just worried about messing my date up."

"You'll be fine superstar! Just don't take her anywhere cliche!" Sam's excitement was contagious, and soon the three were laughing and joking about terrible dates they'd been on.

"Alright Sam, we'll see you later yeah?" Puck had helped bring all Sam's things inside and gave the blonde a bro hug before hopping back in the passenger seat.

"For sure! Bye guys." Rachel pulled away from the curb and started towards her house.

"Alright jew babe, what's really wrong?" Puck frowned at his best friend. "I know this has nothing to do with Satan, so what's up?"

"The dads had to leave on a business trip again tonight, so."

"Ah." Puck nodded, understandingly at the girl. "Well, you know if you need anything at all, the moms are just one call away bro."

"Thanks Noah." They pulled into Rachel's driveway, and loaded all of Puck's things into his truck, and all of Rachel's things inside. "Text me when you get home jew bro."

"For sure, be safe dude!" Puck took off down the road while Rachel headed inside, and got changed into comfier clothes.

"Alright Santana, let's plan you a date." Pulling out her phone, she pulled up the latinas text thread and started typing.

To: Santana  
Is this thing working?

A few minutes later, Rachel's phone was buzzing on the counter while she made herself dinner.

From: Santana  
Yes dork, it's working

To:Santana  
So, are you against the outdoors?

From: Santana  
Depends on how outdoorsy you mean… I don't wanna go camping with u right now, but like I'm down to hike?

To: Santana  
Dope, thanks bonita

Rachel was half way through her dinner, and was watching Tony Stark get beat down by Thanos when her phone buzzed again.

From: Santana  
Do u even know what that means dork

To:Santana  
Course I do and I happen to think its true ;)

From: Santana  
God youre a dork

Rachel grinned at the text, when suddenly she was fighting off a yawn.

To: Santana  
While this is fun, I'm exhausted so imma head to bed. Can I pick you up Tuesday night for our date?

From: Santana  
If I don't lose interest by then, sure ;)

To: Santana  
Well then, I guess I'll have to keep you entertained until then huh?

From: Santana  
Goodnight dork.

To: Santana  
Goodnight bonita

Plugging her phone in, Rachel grinned and dropped her head onto the pillow, she knew exactly where she was taking Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up Tuesday morning and immediately reached for her phone.

To: Santana  
Good morning, we still on for tonight?

Hopping out of bed, she headed down stairs and started cooking some breakfast. After getting everything ready to start, she flipped the radio on and bopped her head gently to the music playing.

"Alright folks, I hope you're all geared up and ready to go. Tonight, if you're out late enough, you'll be able to see the meteor shower!" The radio host's voice faded out as another song started playing.

Rachel was just finishing cleaning up her mess from breakfast when her phone buzzed on the counter.

From: Santana  
Hey, we definitely are. Picking me up at 8 still?

Grinning, she quickly typed out a response.

To: Santana  
For sure. I'll see you tonight!

Dropping her phone on the counter Rachel headed into the garage to grab everything she would need.

It was now six thirty, and Rachel had just stepped out of the shower. She slowly dried off and dressed in the outfit she had laid out. Rifling through her closet, Rachel settled on a Spartan's football hoodie, and her black bomber jacket.

Checking her phone, Rachel realized she was running slightly late, and grabbed everything she would need. She headed downstairs and slid into the driver's seat of her father's truck, pulling out and heading to Santana's.

Rachel pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath. She was nervous. Wiping her palms on her jeans, she quickly grabbed the flowers sitting beside her and hopped out of the truck. She knocked on the front door and waited, biting her lip gently.

"Well, you must be Rachel. I'm Alejandro, Santana's father."

A tall hispanic man answered the door and Rachel nodded, shaking his hand firmly. "I'm Rachel Berry sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey Rach." Santana appeared behind her father, and Rachel froze. The shorter girl looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey! These are for you!" Rachel held out the bouquet of different lilies.

"Lilies are my favourite!" The girl grinned and took them. "I'll just put them in some water, I'll be right back."

"Alright, so, back by midnight and no funny business." Alejandro eyed the brunette in front of him, and nodded. "Have a good night kid." He stepped back inside, after Santana came out.

"Ready to go?" The latina grinned up at Rachel, as the taller girl led them to her truck, opening the door for Santana.

"I see you're still in the business of stealing clothes?"

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Just the ones that will make you ask questions." Winking she pulled out of the driveway and headed into the hills surrounding Lima.

"Where are we headed exactly?" Santana questioned nervously as they got further and further away.

"Well we're going up the mountain." Rachel grinned as she pulled into an old wood lot and parked the truck. "I'll be right back." Hopping out she headed into the bed of the truck and set things up before heading around to Santana's side and opening the door. "Alright, I know this is kinda cliche, but come on."

Santana headed around to the back of the truck and grinned. Inside the bed, was an air mattress covered in thick blankets and pillows. There were fairy lights strung around the edges and a picnic basket sat in the middle of the tailgate. "Wow Rach, this is amazing."

"Well climb on in then!" Rachel grinned and helped the other girl up, settling down on one side of the mattress. Together they unpacked the snack foods Rachel had put together and chatted away.

Santana shivered and rubbed her arms gently. "Jesus Rach, if I'd have known we were coming into the middle of the woods I would've dressed a little warmer." Rachel quickly sat back on her heels and pulled her sweater off, handing it to the smaller girl.

"This should help bonita."

Santana thanked the taller girl and pulled the hoodie on, grinning at the warmth it brought.

A while later, they sat against the back of the cab, looking at the stars. "If I'm right, it should be starting soon."

"What are you on about?"

"That." Rachel pointed to the sky, watching as the meteor shower started, slowly slipping her arm around the latina's shoulders.

"It's beautiful." Santana murmured, leaning against the running back.

"And yet, nowhere near as beautiful as you are." Rachel grinned and watched the latina flush gently. "We should probably get going." Rachel checked her watch, seeing it was close to midnight.

"Probably…" Santana stood up and stretched, Rachel's eyes following the girls movements. Hopping down, she held a hand out for the shorter girl, helping her out of the truck bed.

"I just have to pack this away, wanna go start the truck for me?" She held her keys up for the other girl, who nodded and headed inside.

"Alright, let's get you home."

They drove through the hills and back into town silently, letting the radio provide background noise. Eventually, Rachel pulled into Santana's driveway and walked the shorter girl to the door.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you."

Rachel grinned. "I'm glad you did bonita." She tucked a strand of hair behind the latina's ear. "I had a great time too."

Santana smiled, and wrapping her arms around Rachel's shoulders, she pulled the taller girl down for a kiss. "Goodnight Rachel." Santana whispered, heading inside. Rachel grinned, and practically skipped to her truck heading home, and straight to bed.


End file.
